


Ignis Meets the In-Laws (but not really)

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Ignis meets the Argentums, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, that last one is a little iffy BUT it is new year's eve/day and they kiss so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Ignis meets Prompto's parents on New Year's Eve.Written for the Promnis Official December prompt, "One of them celebrates the holidays with the other’s family."





	Ignis Meets the In-Laws (but not really)

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure; they’re my parents! And they’re always home the last week of the year to celebrate New Year’s!” Prompto dragged Ignis up to the front door of his home. He motioned for Ignis to ring the doorbell.

Ignis thought for a second. If he didn’t ring, he could turn around and go home right now. But if he didn’t ring, Prompto would be disappointed, and Ignis would be damned if he let his boyfriend down like that. He pushed the button and heard the chime.

Almost immediately, the door opened. Prompto wasted no time in embracing the woman behind it.

“Mom!” He picked her up and squeezed her as she chuckled. He set her down. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Oh, Prompto,” she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “You can’t have missed us more than we missed you! And you must be Ignis!”

Ignis was caught off-guard. He was used to diplomacy; introducing himself, getting right to business to discuss tariffs and treaties. He didn’t know what to do, so he stuck out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Argentum.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before she pulled him into a hug, too.

“Oh, none of that, call me Marcella! And come here!” She squeezed him, then released him, but kept her hands on his arms. She looked him up and down. “My, you’re a handsome one.”

“He sure is.” Prompto gave a wink. Before Ignis could say anything, though, Mrs. Argentum—Ignis couldn’t bring himself to call her by her first name— spoke again.

“Oh, where are my manners? Come in, boys! Prompto, your father’s just finishing putting together dinner. And what’s this?” She took Ignis’ bag, the bag he forgot he had been holding, from him and peeked inside. “A cake? Oh, you shouldn’t have!” She pulled Ignis in for another hug.

“He made it himself!” Prompto, positively beaming, gave Ignis a nudge and a wink.

“He did? Well, I can’t wait to have a taste!” Mrs. Argentum smiled from ear to ear; although Ignis knew Prompto was adopted, he swore that he could see a resemblance between the crooked smiles of mother and son.

Prompto’s father suddenly came into view; he hugged his son and shook Ignis’ hand.

“Ignis, right? I’m Felix, Prompto’s father. Great to meet you!” He drew Ignis in for a hug as well, and clapped him on the back. As awkward as he felt, Ignis liked the warm welcome. He couldn’t remember the last time he met someone new for anything but business or politics. Mr. and Mrs. Argentum—Felix and Marcella—were the very image of a simple, peaceful civilian life. Ignis couldn’t help but envy them, despite knowing how hard they had to work the rest of the year to have so few days off. Still, a normal nine-to-five had to beat the stress of knowing the kingdom’s well-being hinges on how well one can kiss some old politician’s ass.

An eternity of small talk ensued as Ignis ate dinner with the Argentums. There was no shortage of praise for his baking skills as dessert was served, but Marcella and Felix never once tried to ask about Ignis’ connections to the crown. Surely they knew his station, but it went unmentioned. It was as if Ignis wasn’t noble at all, and he liked that.

 

They celebrated at midnight with a toast of Accordian soda, and said their goodbyes after an hour more of conversation. Once he and Ignis were in the car and driving home, Prompto cleared his throat.

“So, what do you think of my folks?” He was driving, so he couldn’t look Ignis in the eye, but Ignis looked at Prompto as he answered all the same.

“I think they’re wonderful. I haven’t been treated that warmly by strangers since I was a child.” Ignis smiled. He could see the tension in Prompto’s shoulders disappear. “In fact, they’re kinder than even my own parents; they didn’t ask what I do for a living.”

Prompto chuckled. “I mean, it’s probably ‘cause they already know.”

“You’re right, but they didn’t press for details. Most people do.” Ignis thought to himself for a moment. “Did you tell them not to ask about my job?”  
  
“What? No,” Prompto said. He turned to look at Ignis, right in the eye. “All I did was say we were bringing dessert.”

“Really?” Ignis smiled again, this time wider, his eyes crinkling up. “They really are wonderful, then.”

“Why’s that? I mean, they’re just regular people,” Prompto said as he pulled up in the driveway.

“That’s precisely why. They made me feel like I’m just a regular person, too.”

“Huh. Didn’t know you wanted to be a commoner like the rest of us.” Prompto gave a little snort and leaned over the console to peck Ignis on the lips. “C’mon, let’s get inside. Maybe tomorrow we can get started on your resolution: live like a pauper. Lesson number one is to shop at wholesale places.”

Ignis laughed as he and Prompto entered their apartment hand in hand. “What’s _your_ new year’s resolution, then? Or shall I make one for you?”  
  
Prompto hummed in a show of thought before wrapping Ignis in his arms. “My new year’s resolution is to fall in love, and I’ve already done it.” He gave Ignis a cheesy grin.

“That’s cheating,” Ignis said as Prompto beamed up at him.

“Nah, it’s not if I just fell in love with you again at dinner. And with dessert. And on the drive home. And just now.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but he and Prompto both knew he didn’t mean it. “I suppose I can’t argue with that logic,” he said. Ignis leaned down to press a kiss to Prompto’s lips.

“Happy new year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this quick little thing :)
> 
> If you're interested, Marcella can mean "defense" and Felix can mean "happy/happiness." I like to think that Mrs. Argentum was a real Mama Bear who loved her son dearly, and that Mr. Argentum was a jolly guy who was able to make even little shy Prompto laugh and have fun.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
